The Moose Queen
by Rokuri
Summary: Everyone knows the story about the Frog Prince, right? Well what if once the frog turned into a Prince, he rejected the Princess? She was certainly nasty enough...


A/N: I felt kinda bad for not putting much of anything up here so here's something new!...ish. Done as an English assignment and incorporates the story of the Frog Prince. Please let me know if you like it. :)

**The Moose Queen**

Once upon a time there was a prince who had been turned into an ugly frog by a wicked witch. In an attempt to return to his original form, he tried to become a companion to a beautiful princess. But princess Pethubia didn't like frogs and, in her disgust, threw him against a wall. The prince Shubeck returned to normal, but he didn't appreciate the beating.

Upon seeing prince Shubeck's true form, the princess gasped in astonishment. He was beautiful! His eyes were sparkling sapphires and his silky black locks flowed down his neck. As the glorious face of the prince looked up at her from his position on the floor, she realised that she was in love. Unfortunately for princess Pethubia, the prince didn't quite share the sentiment.

"What on earth was that for!" he yelled at her, getting up and brushing himself off. "All I did was try to get some rest and you throw me against a bloody wall!"

Taken aback, the princess realised what she had done.

"I...I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were a prince! I-"

"Wicked girl! You hurt an innocent animal just because it displeased you? And even after I helped retrieve your golden ball!" glaring angrily at the princess, Shubeck turned and stomped his way to the door.

"But wait! I love you fair prince!" Pethubia cried out, catching his sleeve as he walked out. Shubeck brushed her off coldly.

"I have no time for selfish girls!" And with that said, prince Shubeck left in his golden carriage with his servant, Heinrich.

Princess Pethubia wept for her lost love but decided to follow him in an effort to make him love her.

When the princess had almost caught up to the prince's carriage, she met a frog on her path.

"Why are you crying, fair princess?" The green amphibian asked.

"Oh! I was unkind to the prince when he was a frog but now that he's a prince I love him and he hates me!" Pethubia cried.

"Oh, you poor girl! I was once a friend of the prince when he was still a frog. Perhaps if I talk with him, I can convince him that he does indeed love you. But he must not know that you are here, so I must disguise you as a forest animal while I go to him."

"That would be wonderful, dear frog! Thank you!" The princess was overjoyed to have the help of this bright animal. The frog then turned princess Pethubia into a glorious moose, before turning to leave in the direction of the carriage.

Little did the princess know, but the frog was really a wicked witch! The same witch who had turned prince Shubeck into a frog previously. She was back to get revenge on Pethubia for breaking her spell.

Before reaching the carriage, the witch gave herself the image of a beautiful girl.

"Help, fair prince! A horrible monster tried to attack me! Help!" The witch cried, running towards the lovely Shubeck.

"Don't worry, fair maiden!" He thrust out his chest in a manly way, "I will vanquish this beast!" Prince Shubeck then ran into the bushes, sword held high.

Heinrich thought that the mysterious girl seemed suspicious so he followed his prince.

Princess Pethubia had been thrilled to see her prince charming coming towards her in the undergrowth, but her excitement died at the sight of his weapon. All she could do was let out a very moose-like scream and run away. But prince Shubeck wasn't the type to back down and followed in hot pursuit! Finally, seeing no other option, the princess threw her golden ball in an attempt to defend herself.

The prince almost caught the ball straight in the face before dodging it just in time. The sight of the ball, however, had made him realise the true identity of his foe. He tried to call out to her but princess Pethubia had taken advantage of the distraction and was nowhere in sight.

By this time, the witch had snuck off and was laughing to herself in her little hut, believing the annoying princess to be dead by the hand of her prince.

Having quickly lost interest in his search for the moose princess, Prince Shubeck and his faithful servant Heinrich returned to their golden carriage and later to their golden palace. There, they lived happily ever after.

While poor princess Pethubia was still in the shape of a moose, and had been left to fend for herself in the cold dark forest. All because she had been selfish and hadn't held true to her promise.

The End

The Moral of the story is to honour your promises and not to mistreat others whom you believe to be inferior to you.


End file.
